Coming back home
by duxdoctus
Summary: A warrior fighting for her ideas, following her instincts and her emotions. A serious man, logical and rational. The destiny put them together, causing "collisions" and bonds.
1. What is beyond the horizon?

There will be spoilers from the anime.

**CHAPTER 1**

The trot of the horses echo through the walls of a great cliff, accompanied by the sound of the train of waves made by a fierce sea. The victorious are coming back from a battle against those wild giant creatures; this time, no one has died, the tough training has yield benefits.

The group, formed by twenty equestrians, all of them armed with doubleheaded axes and some _falcatas_ (1), advance in silence. A silence that is broken by two people arguing…

"[Name], I told you your place was with the darts and the spears".

"And that's what I've done: throwing the damn dart", you reply angrily. "The somniferous was not so strong, so I had to attack too".

"The dart bearers protect the ranks; they don't attack out of the blue".

"But it had its back to me, it was on hand, Laro", you say.

Laro, your brother and chief of the expedition, has never allowed any disobedience. Your place was at the back, throwing darts and spears to the giants so the other ranks could kill them easily. Those two weapons are for paralyzing the enemy, attacking on some points of their body.

"You put us at risk", he says.

"But nothing wrong happened".

And, with that, the two of you remain silent.

"Prepare yourself when we'll meet Mother".

"I can't wait…", you answer back while you get near the Doors of your village. You know that Mother protects and spoils you.

In front of you, enormous and immovable rocks cover the entrance to your home. There is a big mountain located next to the sea, whose waves break against those rocks, making you wet your feet when you wait for them to be opened.

The doors are opened completely from inside, never from outside, waiting for the group to enter into the "Mother Earth", where the village, whose name is sacred and unmentionable, awaits under the sand and the sea. A city under the sea, enemy of the "wild giant creatures" and protected by those giant's enemy: water, the sea.

* * *

><p>Mother is in her meeting room, waiting for the warriors, and waiting for those siblings that will come complaining, as always.<p>

"My lady, everybody has returned", announces a servant.

"Let them come", she orders.

"Yes, my lady".

The leader of the group is not alone but he brings a young woman who is kicking and screaming.

"Mother, I bring the document of this expedition".

"Let me see", she says while taking that piece of paper. "What is [Name] doing here?", she asks although she knows the answer.

"She has disobeyed me again. She needs a firm hand but I'm incapable of that", your brother answers, which makes you remain silent, waiting for his next sentence. "We could move her to Vindio's group; he will know what to do".

"No!, anywhere but with that… thing", you reply. "Mother, I have not disobeyed because I wanted to, it was just the situation. Please, not with Vindio…", you beg.

She only listens to what you two are saying, thinking about a fair decision.

"[Name], your brother being the leader of your group doesn't mean that you can do what you want; who knows what would have happened if something had gone wrong".

"But nothing went wrong…", you mutter to yourself.

"I'll give you another chance", says Mother.

"What?", asks your brother astonished. "After disobeying me in thirty battles, are you giving her another opportunity?"

"Don't interrupt me", she says, making you look at him with malice. "[Name], one more time and you'll join Vindio's squad".

"I'll do everything in order not to join his group", you reply. "You know about our quarrel"

"I know, darling, but your destiny is to marry him", she answers. "You can go now, I'll read the document and we'll talk about it tomorrow, Laro".

"Yes, my lady".

When you leave the meeting room, you cannot help but comment something to your brother.

"So, 'Larito', it seems you'll have to bear me, hahahaha"

After saying that, you start running away from him.

* * *

><p>After talking with the villagers and visiting the market, you return home exhausted, wanting to go to bed and sleep for two days.<p>

"Have you argued with Laro again?", says a little voice from the doorframe of your bedroom.

"Hi, Alisa…", you reply with a tired voice. "What are you doing there? Come".

You don't need to say it twice, your 5-year-old sister is already on your bed.

"Yes… He wants me to join in another squad", you answer.

"With Vindio? I don't like him".

"Me neither", you say while hugging her.

"You know? Last night I've dreamt of daddy", she says.

"Really?"

"Yes, it was beautiful. He told me that he is waiting for us outside, he misses us so much…"

"Why don't we go to meet him?"

You are afraid of what you could say.

"We can't, love. Someday, when there won't be any monster".

"But he is waiting for us…", she says whining.

"I promise we'll go together, now we have to wait. Moreover, we can't leave, what wold mum say if we leave her alone?"

By saying that, you manage to persuade the little girl.

"You are right", she answers.

"Come on, let's sleep, I'm very tired", you finish the conversation.

Alisa has been saying that she wants to meet your father, who decided to leave the village in order to look for a solution and a new life, a life under the sun and under the moon, not a humid and dark village, even though it's safer.

Although it has been three years since his departure, now it's when your sister asks and wants to meet him. What can you say? That he may be inside a giant's stomach? No, she is too young… Luckily, you manage to calm her desires to visit the outside world next to her father.

Or that's what you thought.

* * *

><p>"[Name]! [Name]!", shouts someone in the house.<p>

"But what's wrong?", you ask when you wake up alone. Where is your sister?

"[Name]!", they call you again.

"What!", you reply shouting while going downstairs .

"Your sister… She is not here!", answers your mother.

"What?", you ask alarmed.

"She is nowhere in the village. She has disappeared!"

A great tension surrounds both of you.

"Where is Laro?", you ask.

"At the meeting with 'Mother'", answers her.

It's true, he is talking to the "Mother" of the village.

Something in your mind activates.

"Today… Is there any squad outside today?"

You don't need to ask anything else, your mother knows what you are thinking, and that's not good.

"My girl! My little girl has run away!", she says out loud, desperately sitting on a chair in the living room.

Your mind doesn't stop working, thinking what you can do. How did she get out of the village without been noticed?

"I'll go to find her", you say without letting your mother react. "Go with someone, you can not be here alone right now", you continue saying while taking all the necessary weapons.

Your mother is lost for words: she doesn't want you to leave the village but she also doesn't want her baby to be in danger.

Quickly, you take your doubleheaded axe, your spear and some darts, and head for the stables to find your horse. What you are about to do is illegal in the village; no soldier goes out alone.

But you don't care; your sister's life is at risk.

* * *

><p>After begging the guards of the Gates, you manage to go outside, where it's still dark, there are a few hours till the sunrise. You don't know where to start searching, but you decide to follow the beach's line, following the cliff in order to leave towards the forests.<p>

You advance and advance, calling for your sister. But there is no one there. You go through forests and rivers, continue advancing towards the inland, fighting some giants that appear on your way. How a girl can go so far away? How can a girl survive?

Suddenly, something attracts your attention: a giant leaned against some rocks, as if it wanted to enter into them. Your body moved towards it without you realising, fearing what can be hidden there.

Without doubting, you get down from your horse and run towards the monster, with your axe on high; quickly, you jump on its back, going up till reaching its nape, where you stab your weapon in a clean cut. The giant fall down died.

After that, a sobbing invades the place.

"Alisa?". You whisper scared.

A small hand appears from the rocks, feeling its way, looking for you. Running towards her, you help her to go out of that small place.

"[Name]!", she shouts very frightened.

You hug her tightly, fearing that she would be just a mirage.

"Shhhh, I'm here", you say to calm her.

You move away a little bit, to check her condition.

"I'm fine…", she says.

"But how have you ended up here?", you ask while helping her to mount your horse, you can't waste any more time.

"Vindio left me here… He told me that, if I want to meet daddy, I have to be here".

"That bastard…", you mutter full of rage.

So it's his group the one that had to leave today… When you return he will know what you are up to, and he will have to face Mother, the queen of the village. This time he'll pay for his wickedness, you'll make sure of that.

You finish adjusting everything and mount on the horse behind your sister; you turn around to continue your path.

But… wait a moment…

Where are you?

* * *

><p>(1) <strong>Falcata<strong>: a concave sword with longitudinal grooves, used by the ancient Iberians [Crd. DRAE: Diccionario de la Real Academia Española]


	2. The man with the sea in his eyes

If you want to have an organised list of all the fics, you can go to srachoi DOT tumblr DOT com/fanfiction and, then, click on "Complete lists" in order to read AOT fics. Additionally, if you follow me on Tumblr, I'll follow back (if you reblog anime/kpop stuff ~~)

**CHAPTER 2. The man with the sea in his eyes**

"I'm tired!"

"Alisa! It's the fifth time you say that! I know it!", you shout exasperated.

You are wandering through those unknown lands, without knowing where you are going. You have been in this situation for three days and, deep down, you sense you won't return home, but you don't surrender to that feeling.

Luckily, you haven't found a lot "wild giant creatures", the tough warrior-training you have received has helped you to keep yourselves safe, going by without being noticed by those monsters.

You hide during the day, you wander during the night. You still don't know why but it's a fact that those creatures don't appear at night; maybe they have to sleep…

But you can't be like that forever, you need to find another village or similar. There must be another place, it's impossible that your village is the only one in Earth.

"There is plenty of time for the sunrise; we need to find food and a place to hide".

Your sister nods, moving uncomfortably on the horse. You have been in the same position for hours.

* * *

><p>"But I'm tired!"<p>

"Again? I have already told you: we will stop when we find a hiding place… Or something!"

You start to worry, not because of your sister's impatience, but because you haven't found any place to spend the day.

It will begin to get light soon and you are in the middle of nowhere, without rivers, there are only two or three trees, but nothing else.

Suddenly, a noise of steps surrounds the place; you look at the source of that sound to find it: a giant is coming towards you. You try to calm the horse, which has lifted its front legs.

You don't know what to do, there is no way out. You decide to follow your instincts: to run away. If you don't manage that, you'll jump and let the horse save your sister as you entertain the being.

Even though the horse is fast, it's very tired, so it slows down. But you don't stop, having hope in finding a tree or something in order to climb.

The giant is getting near.

You don't look back; you can feel its steps almost over you.

The giant stretches out its arm, trying to catch both of you.

Alisa closes her eyes, she is terrified.

You encourage your horse to continue running faster.

But it's impossible. It is about to reach you, it almost…

Pum!

A strong hit against the floor makes your horse jump. What has happened? Now, there are no more noises behind you.

You advance a little bit and allow the horse to stop and rest. Turning around your body towards that being you release all breath you have been holding.

* * *

><p>A group of five people are next to the titan. There may be more, it's impossible being in the middle of nothing with only five people, you think while you look at one of them, who seems to lead the group.<p>

While he is moving closer on his horse, you "enjoy" the moment in order to take a glance: he is a tall and blond man, whose presence emits order and power. What attract your attention the most are his eyes, whose colour is uncommon among your people; it is as if he had the sea in them, with a entrancing blue.

"Sis… That man needs to have his eyebrows pruned".

Ok, you admit it, his eyebrows have attracted your attention too.

"Shhh", you say as the 'lovely big eyes' place himself in front of you.

"Are you hurt?", he asks.

But neither of you are able to understand what he says. What language is that? You only tilt your head showing doubt.

"What are you doing so far from the Walls?", he continues asking after not receiving any reply.

Nothing. You don't speak. You don't understand a thing.

"What is he saying?", asks Alisa out loud, which surprises the other man.

"Erwin, what's the problem?". Asks a black haired and dangerous looking man.

You two look at them anxiously. You make an effort to understand something just by their gestures and ways of speaking.

"I'm afraid they don't speak our language", he answers.

"What?", you hear a voice full of excitement. "It can't be possible!"

This woman runs towards you without hesitation.

"Hi!", she says as she approaches you.

"We don't understand…", you reply as you move your hands and head, trying to communicate with them.

"Erwin, if they can't understand… If they don't speak our language… Where do you think they are from?", she asks.

"Hanji, what are you trying to say", asks that 'little' man.

And there you are, in the middle of the circle those five people have formed.

"Levi, think about it. If they don't speak it that means that they are from another place. That information is very important!"

It seems that the leader is thinking about something because of his silence; as if he were plotting something.

"They are coming with us", it's his final order.

The rest of the group nods, understanding how important your situation is. On the other hand, you two don't know what they are saying.

"Come with us", says the leader extending his right arm towards you, with his hand upwards, not threatening, inviting you to go with them, as you can understand.

But you don't dare. You have met them right now! Even though they have saved you, who knows what their intention is. They may be more dangerous than those wild giant beings!

You shake your head as you try to move your horse out of the group, looking for a way out. Alisa remains silent, anxious.

"Don't be afraid…", says the woman moving closer to your sister, which alarms you.

"Alisa!", you exclaim while getting away from them, trying to escape.

In that moment, a chase takes place. This is the first time you are the prey and not the "hunter", you think while your horse runs at great speed, dodging all these people. Their own movements say that they are experts and that, sooner or later, you will be caught.

But you don't desist, running towards any direction, running away from them.

* * *

><p>"At last!", exclaims Hanji as she sees how you and your sister are being tied by your hands, preventing any movement.<p>

When they caught you, they forced you to get of the horse and, when they saw your intentions, they disarmed you immediately.

"But what strange weapons she does use…", she continues saying as she takes a look at all things you have been carrying with.

"Don't touch it!", you shout while you start to move hysterically in the leader's arms.

"[Name]…", whines your sister.

After hearing her, you direct your gaze towards her, becoming furious: that man, Levi, has put Alisa on the horse roughly.

"Release her…", you say in a threatening manner.

"Levi, they are not prisoners but guests – says the man behind you, to which the other one replies with a "tsk".

"Come", says the leader, leading you to his horse. "Hanji, give me that axe before you hurt someone".

But you won't make it easy to him, you decide as you start again to move in his arms in order not to let him put you on the horse. You even try to bite him, but everything is in vain, he is too strong, immobilizing you without any difficulty.

"Let's go!", her orders.

* * *

><p>You ride to the south in total silence, which is broken, sometimes, by your incessant struggles.<p>

"Alisa, are you ok?", you ask her loud enough for her to hear you.

"Yes… I'm scared…"

"Don't worry, when time comes we'll return home", you say in order to calm her.

After saying that, no one utters a word. But what can you say if you don't understand each other?

And you continue like that, advancing all the way till your body aches because of the non-stop journey.

Uncomfortable, you struggle again, feeling how the grip of that man, whose arms enclose your waist, increases.

But, as always, the peace is interrupted by another threat: a wild giant being appears out of the blue, running funnily towards you. Soon you see that it is followed by another shorter one.

"We can't use the equipment here!", shouts Hanji. "What do we do, Erwin?"

The grip on your waist loosens.

You do know what to do: to act and NOW.


	3. Towards a new life

If you want to have an organised list of all the fics, you can go to my Tumblr account (**duxdoctus**) and, then, click on "Fanfiction → Complete lists" in order to read AOT fics. Additionally, if you follow me on Tumblr, I'll follow back (if you reblog anime stuff ~~)

* * *

><p><strong>On chapter 2...<strong> Two titans are coming towards you, Erwin's grip on your waist weakens, he is ready to attack but...

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3. Towards a new life<strong>

* * *

><p>"In formation!", shouts the leader, but…<p>

Without thinking twice, you set yourself free from that weak grip and dismount the horse. You don't let your captors react and steal the axe from the leader, putting it in behind your belt.

You run towards that big being, facing it. You don't slow down: you continue running till a moment when that being stretches out his right arm, trying to catch you.

"Child!", shouts Hanji.

But you don't listen, focusing on your objective, paying all your attention to that being, as well as to the other one, which hasn't reached you yet.

In one jump, you put yourself on the back of its hand and, before the "titan" turns its hand in order to catch you, you advance fast along its arm, till its shoulder, avoiding its mouth that tries to eat you.

In one move of its neck, you jump and stretch your hand towards its right eye.

"Has she… Has she pulled out an eyelash?", asks Hanji, whispering to Erwin, as if she couldn't believe what she is witnessing.

As the "titan" takes its hands to its eye painfully, you jump again in order to be behind the monster, behind its neck, in front of its nape. With ferocity, you raise the axe pointing to the sky and, with a clean cut, you stab it, making the lifeless titan fall down, taking you with it, although, during the fall, you turn around in order to attack the other titan, which has already caught you up.

You don't need to do a lot since this one has a body that barely allows it any movement. Giving no quarter, you go around in circles, making the titan to follow you. You only need a short margin so as it has its back to you and, without the help of your captors, you attack again with your axe, hitting it right.

Your captors are stunned, surprised and intrigued. The moment you killed the big titan, they went towards the other one in order to help you; now, they are only going towards you in order to take you and continue with your journey.

But now, again, you don't give them any time to come to their senses and, with a kind of coordination that fascinates Erwin, you run towards Levi's horse, without any intention to stop. He doesn't have the intention to move aside, waiting for you to do so.

Even though he didn't expect that, in just one act, you would lift your sister and take her with you, running in the opposite direction.

Although your victory won't last forever, leaving you a bad taste i your mouth: Erwin orders Mike and Levi to go for you two with their horses. You manage to dodge Levi, which infuriates him even more, but Mike, that human tower, faces you, getting to catch both of you.

* * *

><p>There is no way out, they don't let you move an inch on the horse, you think while you see yourself on your belly, tied with some ropes on your arms and legs. Once again, you let the leader take you to what they call the "Legion's encampment".<p>

You don't know what awaits tomorrow, but one thing is clear: you are "walking" towards a new life, whose destiny will have to be accepted, like it or not.


End file.
